blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Flower "Karina" Prower
"Brittney what the heck is WRONG with YOU!?" -Karina Flower "Karina" Prower or Karina Prower is from the future and is the daughter of Cream and Tails. She has a chao named Halo that evolved into a Legendary Chaos Chao. Karina is a 8-year-old who has neon blue fur and neon pink ears. 'History' Karina used to be nice, and caring just like her mother (Cream) and also, brave and smart like her father (Tails) She wasin't always this color she used to be orange yellow , on the ears, a yellowish cream and her eyes where a sky blue but she still wore the outfit she's wearing now. Karina wanted to be like her dad so sinced she loved neon colors she made a machine that could make her room diffrent kinds of neon colors. When she was done making the machine, Karina was going to try it out to see if it worked or not. The small machine worked but when the room was colored with her! She now has neon blue fur and on the ears where a neon pink and mysteriosly her eyes where colored a neon green. No one knows how where eyes wher colored neon green. Personality Karina used to be nice, caring, brave and smart but when she met Brittney and Sha-Sha Brittney's shadow chao that when she got wild, adventurous, tomboyish, and kinda random but she's still kind, caring, brave and smart. She gets annoying sometimes and is somtimes cocky. She's headstrong, a bit of a pain, niave, and cocky. She's also a bit of a slacker. These kinds of additudes could get her into ALOT of troube. Apperence (The new look) Karina has a red tank top with blue shorts. She has purple wrist bands and oversized yellow boots. She sometimes has an orange hankerchief that she wears backwards. When She's Chaos Karina, her fur is yellow, ears are red, and her eyes are blue. she has four Chaos Chao (fourth's Halo, being a Future Chaos Hero Chao) flying around her (simalar to Super-Tails having four flickys flying around him). Relationships Karina has many reactions with other characters. Freinds/Ally's/Rivals Cream the Rabbit (Mother) Miles "Tails" Prower (Father) Sky Prower (Younger Brother) Coco Prower (Older Sister) Macoroni the Chao Halo the Hero Chao / Legendary Chaos Chao ( Pet and best freind) Katrina (alter/good Ego) Silver the Hedgehog (Like a brother) Marxx The Arceus Hedgehog: (future hubsand) Brittney the Cat/Wolf/Dog/Fox ( Somewhat "best" freind) Sha-Sha ( Second best Chao freind) Sonic the Hedgehog Knuckles the Echina Amy Rose Shadow the Hedgehog (Somewhat rival) Blaze the Cat Bean the Dynamite Enemies Dr. Eggman (Worst Enemy) Kerena (Worst Enemy) (alter/evil ego) Abilities Karina has the ability to fly with her ears just like Cream but scince Karina's ears are longer than Cream's, she can fly longer. Karina has the ability to understand chao language. Karina also has an ability called "Halo Tag Attack" it's kinda like Cream's "Cheese Tag Attack" but a bit more powerful. She has a more powerfull but thats called "The Ultimate Sha-Sha and Halo Tag Attack" where she throws both Sha-Sha and Halo and they both start to attack the person (or robot) she aims at. Themes Headstrong by Trapt thumb|300px|left Quotes "YEAH, I WON I WON!!!!!" " Ha! Bet you couldin't take it can you?!" " I coudin't beleive you lost to an 8-year old but hey, it could happen." "If I'm this strong, I could even beat Shadow!" "Can't top that!" "Wait wait wait! HOW could I lose?!" "I wanna rematch!!" "I can't impress big brother like this!!" "Brittney, your such an idiot!" "Big brother!" "Oh man!" "Ya know what?" "Sup." Trivia *Karina seems to have blue fur and green eyes just like Sonic but neon. This is just a couincidince. *If Karina was in the Archie Comics, she would be an adopted child of the future Mina Mongoose and Miles "Tails" Prower. *Karina dosen't figure out things that fast. *Karina is one the youngest characters to be from the future. *Karina's real name was Flower scince Cream's liked flowers but Karina thought it was a bit too girly so she nicknamed herself Karina instead and kept the name. *Karina's ears are nearly down to her feet while Cream's are to the half of her body. *Karina looks up to Silver like her big brother though their in diffrent timelines. *Karina's main quote is "Sup." *Karina's favorite video games are Jet Grind Radio and Jet Set Radio Future. *Her voice actor is Ashleigh Ball Gallery Flower Karina Prower Concept FINAL LOOK!.png Karina Logo.PNG Karina in The Dragon Realm.PNG Karina Free Rider Style Changes.PNG Karina's Island Party Hairstyles and look.PNG Karina (Sonic Fanon Party).PNG Karina SA Style Plus NEW LOOK.PNG Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Heroes Gone Neutral Category:Heroines